


Phineas x Ferb One Shots

by TabooShipsAnonymous



Category: Phineas and Ferb
Genre: Gay Male Character, M/M, Step-Sibling Incest, one shots
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-17
Updated: 2021-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-26 11:07:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30105018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TabooShipsAnonymous/pseuds/TabooShipsAnonymous
Summary: Just a bunch of one shots ^^ I have a one shot book on Wattpad too but I figured I'd make some stories here too cause why not ^^ I have it preset to explicit for future chapters cause I always forget to change ratings XD
Relationships: Ferb Fletcher & Phineas Flynn, Ferb Fletcher/Phineas Flynn
Kudos: 3





	Phineas x Ferb One Shots

**Title: Coming Out**

**Chapter count: Part One**

**Type: Hurt/Comfort**

**TW: homophobia, pining, slurs**

**Summary: Phineas had just come out of the closet to his family, well the family who was there. Ferb and their father went out on a camping trip for a week, Phineas not going as he was incredibly sick. While he was home alone with only his mother and sister he decides to come out, what is he to do when things go downhill and his beloved brother isn't there?**

_**Coming Out** _

Phineas sat in his bed, now feeling better, with three days before Ferb and his father returned. He looked to the clock to show it was 10:00 in the morning, still plenty of time for breakfast. He left the bed and changed into jeans and a black band t-shirt. He grabbed his phone and put his headphones in listening to music as he sat at the table, thanking his mom when she told him there was still pancakes in the fridge. He went to open the fridge but paused as he looked down before looking to the woman he called a mom. He had been... feeling a certain way for a while now. A way he could not easily come to terms with but now that he had he really wanted to voice his feelings. As he thought about it more though he grew more and more nervous and instead turned to the front door. "Hey, Mom. I'm gonna go to the mall with Isabella, I'll be back later"

"Ok Sweetie, be careful! I know you're 17 but please be safe" He nodded at his mother's words and left the house in a rush, after putting on his shoes, before heading to Isabella's house. He was out to a few of his friends but not many and definitely not out to anyone in his family. When he knocked on the door he was happy to see Isabella standing there with a smile on her face.

"Hey, Phineas. Whatcha doin' here?" The taller girl asked dressed in her usual purple-pink shirt and white jeans. He along black hair tied back in a low ponytail. Her brown eyes were full of concern upon taking in the still nervous expression on his face. "You ok, Phineas?"

"Not really. Ferb and our dad are out on a camping trip, won't be back for three days, I got left alone cause I was sick... Now I want to come out to Candace and our mom but I'm worried. What do I do if they don't accept me? What if they tell dad and Ferb and they don't accept me either?" Isabella looked at Phineas with understanding dawning on her face as she nodded slowly.

"I understand... didn't your sister go to the mall though?"

"She did... it's why I told my mom I was going to the mall with you... will you please come for moral support?" She smiled brightly and nodded as she ran off to her mother and soon returned with car keys.

"let's go! I got my tempts so mom says I can take her car" She said before leading Phineas to the car and getting in, buckling up quickly. Once Phineas sat in the passenger side and buckled up Isabella drove off. Phineas looked down at his phone while Isabella drove him and sent a text to Candace saying he wanted to meet her at Mr. Slushy Burger to talk about something important. He then also moved to send a text to Ferb, hesitating briefly before sending.

P: Hey...

F: Hello, dear brother. What is the occasion? You feeling better my companion?

Phineas chuckled as he read the text, Ferb would never say that many words if he were actually present, none the less it made him smile and he quickly texted back.

P: I was feeling better yesterday.

F: Yet you waited until today to text me? How painful my wed-in brother, we may not share blood but I thought our bond was unbreakable.

P: yea yea, love you too bro.

F: On a serious notes those three dots you had in your first text, are you ok?

P: Yea I'm ok... just about to go to the mall to talk to Candace... about something very important.

F: What is it? if you're nervous to talk to Candace about it then it must be serious.

P:...I.. I'm sorry Ferb but... I don't think I can tell you right now. I really would rather wait for Candace and mom's reaction.

F: It must be serious then, I respect your wishes. I'm always here for you though. Please do remember that whenever you start to feel the need to keep a secret.

"Phineas we're here" Isabella's voice pulled him out of his phone and looked up as he nodded and put his phone away, getting out of the car and following Isabella into the mall searching for the burger joint that his sister would be waiting for him in, that is if she was even still here. He looked over when Isabella nudged him with her elbow and he spotted his sister who waved at them. Phineas walked over to her and sat down at the table slowly looking down at his hands as he folded them on the table.

"What did you need to talk to me about Phineas?" Candace asked turning her dark blue eyes to her younger brother, voice laced with curiosity and concern.

"You see Candace... there's been something I've been meaning to talk to you and mom about... for a couple years now."

"What is it Phineas? it can be any stranger than those contraptions you've built for the past 11 summers." Candace said, raising her brow as her 'busting instincts' started tingling.

"I...I'm...I'm gay... I've known since I was 14 that I didn't like girls... I was just so scared to tell y-Candace?" Phineas looked up as Candace suddenly stood and she glared at him.

"I'm going home Phineas" That was all Candice said as she walked away and pulled out her phone, presumably to call their mother, leaving Phineas on the brink of tears with Isabella trying to comfort him and assure him it'd be ok, she's just shocked or something. He thought it was bad enough when Candace clearly showed her disapproval and left him at Slushy Burger however, when he got home he was in for a much worse surprise. His mother stood in the living room, arms crossed as she stared at Phineas.

"M-Mom? Wha-"

"Candace told me Phineas." The woman said cutting off her son mid-sentence. "I did not raise you to be this way Phineas. You had so many options, Isabella was a perfect choice... and you're choosing to like boys?" Phineas flinched away from his mother and backed away but before he could speak his mother snapped again. "No. To your room now, I don't want to see you." Phineas ran to the steps and up to his room, tears falling down his cheeks, he quickly shut the door and locked it. He went to his bed and sniffled slightly before sitting on his bed and looking at his phone.

F: Phineas, check out the fish I caught. Camp Watcher said it's a mighty big trout! Might even cook it up for lunch

F: Phineas, We're watching your favorite shark movie tonight, Jaws. I believe the third one though.

F: Phineas? It has been a few hours now. Did your talk with Candice go ok?

F: Phineas... mother called father and I saying she had terrible news about you... is everything ok?

Phineas looked down at his phone and bit his lip as he sniffled gently and texted his brother back.

P: Yea, everything is fine... sorry that you had to be worried.

F: What is going in? Do you want me to ask father to take me home?

P: No you and dad are having fun, don't worry about me. I'll be ok until you come home.

Phineas put his phone away and looked to the window watching as the moon, a full moon at that, slowly rose into the sky and bathed the yard and city in a beautiful gentle glow.

F: It's a full moon... the Camp Watcher say in ancient times it was believed you could wish upon the full moon and it will grant your wish. I do not believe any society had believed that... but it is a comforting though. Join us from home, make a wish to the moon.

Phineas looked at the text, out his window to the moon, then closed his eyes and lowered his head.

_I wish I was accepted by my family for who I am... and that Ferb will still love me no matter what happens._


End file.
